Universo Andrómeda/Historia
VIERNES 20 DE ENERO DEL 2562, 11:31 AM, CALENDARIO MILITAR, PROXIMIDADES DE CENTAURY IV, ANDRÓMEDA Ser Desconocido': Una vez crecimos en este Universo, nos levantamos como la raza más avanzada pero terminamos sucumbiendo por el aire de la guerra, nuestra mente perduro pero no nuestro pueblo. Hemos observado en silencio a la estrellas en busca de una nueva oportunidad. Ahora nuestra mente nos ha llamado de nuevo y con ella una gran decision fue tomada.... es hora de ponerla en marcha. Era el 2562, la UNSC Carmine después de haber viajado en desliespacio más de 5 años había logrado pisar el territorio de Andrómeda. Dejando atras las lagrimas de la batalla de Gaia, una intensa y sangrienta lucha encarnizada de una colonia exterior insignia contra una flota devastadora del Covenant, la UNSC lucho bien pero ante la supremacia tecnologica y númerica de sus enemigos no había mucho que hacer... Ahora la Carmine se acercaba lentamente a Centaury IV, el resultado del exitoso viaje de la UNSC Lone Traveler hace decadas atras. > Centro de Mando < El Capitan Taylor es uno de los hombres con más potencial en su historial militar, participó en numerosas batallas y alcanzo multiples ascensos hasta que fue elegido para ser el responsable a cargo de la UNSC Carmine, la mayor nave jamas creada por la humanidad. Con sus más de 7 km y su grueso blindaje de una aleación de Titanio y Tugsteno la hacen un verdadero bastión. Un recinto que guarda la vida de medio millon de personas evacuadas de Gaia, todas con una esperanza y fe en que tendran una nueva vida alejadas del peligro que representa el Covenant. El Capitan se encontraba en la cabina de mando observando detenidamente a Centaury IV en las lejanias mientras la nave se aproximaba. El Dr. Morrison entró bruscamente con unos documentos engargolados. Dr. Morrison: Capitan Taylor, le traigo un nuevo reporte de nuestras investigaciones, le aseguro que hay cosas muy interesantes ocultas en este papeleo (Deja el engargolado en una mesa y acomoda sus lentes con el dedo indice). Cuando termine de leerlo por favor vaya a verme a mi oficina. Capitán Taylor: Entiendo, buen trabajo... El Dr. estaba saliendo de la cabina cuando le interrumpe. (Con una voz en alto) Capitan Taylor: Dr. (Se acerca y con una voz baja le pregunta) ¿Como te sientes de que hemos logrado llegar a Andrómeda? (Sosteniendo una mirada seria) Dr. Morrison: Sinceramente no me sienta mejor, lo único que me provoca es intriga... Le explicare cuando vaya a verme a mi oficina... me retiro. (Sin voltear atrás levanta su mano en signo de despedida) El Capitán Taylor deja de ver al Dr. y camina a la ventana de la nave para observar detenidamente a Centaury IV. Un planeta que representa el triunfo de la humanidad que ha logrado salir de su propia galaxia así como una ultima esperanza. (En su mente) Capitán Taylor: Centaury IV... un nuevo comienzo... Finalmente el Capitán sale de la cabina con el reporte del Dr. Morrison, paseándose por los pasillos observo a un grupo de marines moviendo grandes provisiones, entre ellos noto al Comandante Berrycloath. El Oficial al mando de los marines de la Carmine que siempre ha disfrutado de ordenar, mantener la disciplina así como buscar la seguridad de sus hombres. (Con voz alta) Comandante Berrycloath: Vamos marines, ¡muévanse, que hoy es un gran día! (Nota la presencia del Capitán y se acerca amigablemente). Hey Capitan Taylor, ¿como se encuentra, que tal el panorama de esta mañana? Capitán Taylor: Me encuentro bien gracias... todos lucen muy ocupados y enérgicos últimamente, me alegro por todos. (Con una sonrisa) Comandante Berrycloath: Da bastante gusto ver que todos estan felices de haber logrado llegar a Andrómeda, hemos escapado de la guerra y tenemos toda una galaxia para empezar de nuevo así que todos debemos de trabajar y dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para salir adelante. (Se coloca al costado del capitán y le da un par de palmadas amistosas en la espalda). Capitán Taylor: Eso espero Jack... eso espero... Centaury IV es todo lo que le queda a la humanidad si nuestros hermanos que se quedaron atrás fueron... (Triste)' Comandante Berrycloath': Sería una lastima... pero aun estamos nosotros, (Con un gran optimismo en su rostro) mientras sigamos de pie la muerte de todos aquellos que lucharon por sus hijos no habrá sido en vano. Es por eso que tenemos que trabajar duro para sacar adelante a todos esos niños que cuentan con nosotros. (Alegrándose)' Capitán Taylor': Tienes razón, mucha... Comandante Berrycloath: Confío en que todo saldrá bien, nos vemos luego Taylor, mis soldados me necesitan. (Se marcha) Capitán Taylor: Hasta luego Jack, que todo valla bien. Taylor continúo su caminata por la nave hasta llegar a su habitación, un recinto de 15 m² con paredes grises y un techo de color gris claro, las paredes estaban adornadas de pinturas abstractas y clásicas del periodo realista, entre las cuales destacaba una copia bastante grande del Concierto de flauta de Federico el Grande. Además unos muebles modernos y minimalistas se acomodaban dando bastante espacio para caminar, en el centro se alzaba una mesa con unas cuantas botellas del más fino vino que se podía conseguir en Gaia, por supuesto estas estaban sin abrir... como si de una reliquia se tratara debido al gran valor sentimental que el Capitán tenía por ellas. Dio unos pasos por su habitación observando todas sus pertenencias, inesperadamente observó una fotografía en su mesa que inmediatamente le hizo acercarse a verla, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un cuadro familiar, era él de pequeño con su padre y madre posando con un segundo plano bastante impresionante, se trataba del Valle Stearthansoon, una impresionante obra de la naturaleza en Gaia. Miro con nostalgia su fotografía hasta que lo coloco en su pared, tras esto decidió ir al baño a tomar una ducha... mientras se bañaba se detenía a recordar las escenas que la batalla de Gaia había dejado en su mente. Después de varios minutos recordando, se apresuro a bañarse pues tenía mucho trabajo por delante. De pronto la IA de la nave utilizo una bocina del baño para hablarle. IA Katsu: ¿Capitán? Hay novedades muy interesantes para usted. Capitán Taylor: Katsu... Sabes que no me gusta que te introduzcas en mi baño... IA Katsu: ¿Señor...? ¿Cuantas veces tenemos que pasar por las mismas trivialidades? Capitán Taylor: Olvídalo, dime que es lo que pasa. IA Katsu: Hay unos disturbios en Droid en el Sector 21A. Un grupo de Rebeldes buscan tomar un centro comercial de Calderdale, el General de Brigada Reach se hara cargo, por otro lado el Almirante de Flota James Griffin solicita hablar con usted por una videollamada privada... Capitán Taylor: Entiendo... (Suspira) ¿Podrías hacerte cargo esta vez? Me informas lo que te diga. IA Katsu: Me temo señor que no podré cumplir su deseo, el Almirante solicito claramente su intención de hablar únicamente con usted y nadie más. Capitán Taylor: ¿Que sera tan importante...? De acuerdo iré en unos minutos. IA Katsu: Entiendo, preparare un canal privado en su ordenador protegido por mi en todo momento, disfrute su ducha, cualquier inquietud hagamelo saber, hasta luego Capitán. Taylor se apresuro y en 5 minutos salio de la ducha, mientras se miraba al espejo notó que este se rompió de la nada como si fuera un mal augurio. >11: 49 PM, Zona Militar Seath, Camaras de Sueño Criogenico< ''' La Zona Militar, el lugar donde miles de soldados vivían y entrenaban a diario, la mayoria son marines pero entre la tripulación de la Carmine se encontraban varios escuadrones de ODST, todos sobrevivientes de la batalla de Gaia. De entre la Zona había una subdivisión que albergaba a miles de cámaras de sueño criogenico donde descansaba solo el personal importante ya sean militares, oficiales y/o civiles. Un grupo de científicos con batas descansaban y tomaban cerveza en un cubículo mientras escuchaban una buena selección de Rock. '''Cientifico 1: ¿Que le dirás a Karla acerca de tu despido, Ernesto? Ernesto: ¿Despedido? (Rie) Todavía no me vas a ver fuera de este barco en mucho tiempo, hablare con Elena y veras que no me votaran... al menos no por ahora. (Toma una buena porción de cerveza)' Cientifico 2': Seamos realistas Ernesto, últimamente no has hecho mucho en las investigaciones y en tu nuevo puesto ya te han visto dormir mientras se suponía que tenías que monitorear a los durmientes. (Apenado) Ernesto: ¿Quien te ha dicho eso Colin? Colin: El Superintendente, ya sabes, de vez en cuando tengo la oportunidad de hablar con él en mi ordenador. (Sorprendido) Ernesto: ¿¡Qué, cómo!? Científico 1: Después de todo Colin ahora ocupa un cargo de Monitor de Seguridad desde ayer, ¿no lo sabias? Ernesto: No... diablos Eloi, ¿por que no me tienes al tanto? Eloi: Lo intente idiota, ¡ayer te llame pero no estabas en linea! ¿Que estabas haciendo? (Apenado) Ernesto: Bueno, ayer fue mi día de descanso así que... Colin: ¿Sí...? (Apenado) Ernesto: Bueno ya saben, lo que hace un hombre cuando esta... Un hombre alto de bata entra azotando la puerta fuertemente interrumpiendo la conversación de aquellos hombres de ciencia, al notar la presencia de su superior de inmediato procedieron a esconder las cervezas que estaban bebiendo tranquilamente. (Escondiendo su cerveza) Colin: ¿Dr. Laurent? ¿Que hace aquí Doc? Dr. Laurent: Pasaba cerca cuando recorde que Ernesto fue asignado al área (Se acerca a Ernesto y con una voz muy seria) ¿Vas a cagarla de nuevo Ernesto? (Nervioso) Ernesto: No señor, por supuesto que no. Dr. Laurent: Excelente (Grita) Rápido, vengan a la cabina de control de las cámaras de sueño criogenico o los despido. Como era de esperarse respondieron sumisamente a la orden de aquel hombre, apenas en un respirar ya estaban en la sala y el Doctor comenzó con sus ordenes. Dr. Laurent: ¿Como se encuentran...? Colin: Análisis pre-eliminares muestran buenos resultados. Dr. Launrent: ¿Cabo Hamilton? Colin: Señales vitales en perfecto estado. Eloi: Individuo NO. 251, 289, 569 y 912 presentan altercados en su mecánica motriz. Colin: No. 24 parece tener un ligero daño en su sistema respiratorio, nada grave. Ernesto: Los civiles se encuentra correctos, ningún problema. Dr. Laurent: No. 251... espero que no sea grave, chicos levanten a los ODST de inmediato que es una orden del mando. Colin: Entendido señor, despertandolos en 3, 2, 1... El Dr. toma el control del microfono central y se dirije a los ODST. (Por el micrófono) Dr. Laurent: ¿Me escuchan ODST's...? Levántense que ya han pasado 10 años desde que el Covenant nos pateo el trasero. Colin: Señor Laurent... no nos recuerde lo que paso hace una década. (Enojado) Dr. Laurent: ¿Sirve de algo olvidar lo que pasamos? Más vale recordarlo para así motivarnos a no caer como aquella vez... No vuelva a interrumpirme o le restituiré de su cargo. Colin: De acuerdo... Las frias cabinas de los ODST se abrieron tras un largo letargo, tras superar el estado amodorrado, la amargura de despertar tras unos episodios tan oscuros como fueron la batalla de Gaia se hizo presente dentro de la mirada de aquellos soldados. Sin embargo en algunos era completamente diferente, en vez de estar deprimidos estaban completamente confundidos esperando indicaciones. El Dr. Laurent dio un fuerte respiro antes de hablar por el microfono, a toda voz pronuncio su discurso. D'r. Laurent': Soldados, son las 11 55 horas, 20 de Enero del 2562... tenemos buenas noticias para ustedes, hemos llegado a Andrómeda... De inmediato la muchedumbre de soldados rugió al escuchar tan reconfortante logro. Dr. Laurent: Silencio muchachos, habrá más tiempo para festejar. Por ahora el mando ha solicitado que se preparen para ordenes dentro de unas horas... se les ha autorizado el acceso a sus dormitorios así que aprovechen para bañarse o hacer lo que tengan que hacer para que, a las 14 horas vayan a las cafeterías a comer todo lo que necesiten... posteriormente se les avisara cual es vuestra orden. Antes que nada tienen que pasar por una revisión medica más adelante. Sigan esta puerta y llegaran al equipo medico que los atenderán. En marcha soldados. Los ODST se marcharon poco a poco, eran bastantes hombres los que tenían que atravesar unas puertas no muy grandes, entre las filas se escuchaban bastantantes conversaciones que cuestionaban el hecho de haber llegado a Andrómeda. "¿Como ha sido posible...? ¿Nos estarán jugando una broma...? Suena ridículo haber viajado tanta distancia en tan solo unos años, que no me venga con una estupidez tan grande como esa" Son unas de las frases que se podían percibir, se podía decir que dudaban y no creían que fuera posible haber viajado tanta distancia en tan poco tiempo ya que las naves humanas son muy lentas... ¿Cuál sera la explicación a este enigma? Los ODST se reunieron por equipos, en una esquina de la sala se encontraba el legendario escuadrón Lima, un grupo de 5 hombres y una mujer que han vivido en carne propia la interminable campaña genocida del Covenant en múltiples ocasiones. Sargento Spencer: Joder Frederik, mejor guarda silencio con eso, si es verdad que sea pero déjalo. (Emocionado)' Frederik': Pero Sargento, necesitamos saber si de verdad estamos en Andrómeda, sabes que siempre he soñado con conocer esta galaxia desde niño. Barrick: No lo se tu, pero a mi me da igual... solo quiero darme una jodida ducha... Alex: Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también, seguro que Rohan... también (Nota que él no esta con el grupo) (Adormilado e ignorando la conversación, se encontraba recargado de la pared) David: Espera un segundo, ¿donde esta Rohan? SIN ACTUALIZAR Capitán Taylor: Eso es verdad, la Lone Traveler tenía todo lo necesario como para colonizar un planeta a un grado de tecnología muy grande, actualmente Centaury tiene un grado de tecnología bastante decente, aunque faltara mucho tiempo para igualar a planetas como Gaia, o Reach. Dr. Morrison: ¿Que se hará cuando la Carmine llegue a Centaury? Capitán Taylor: Llegaremos al astillero espacial Anchor 11, es prácticamente igual a la antigua Anchor 9 de Reach, en la Anchor recuperaremos combustibles y suministros, también dejaremos a los civiles, a los soldados y después nos quedaremos enganchados en la Anchor durante mucho tiempo hasta que recibamos un reporte de apoyo de colonización de la Lone Traveler. El Dr. Morrison vio el piso, miro al frente se dio la vuelta, camino hasta la puerta y esta se abrió, se detuvo y sin mirar atrás dijo. Dr. Morrison: Solo tenemos que tener esperanza... Capitán Taylor: Hmm... Capitán de Comando Jack: Señor, hemos fijado una ruta hacía Anchor 11, llegaremos haya en 10 minutos. Capitán Taylor: Entiendo, buen trabajo, tomate un descanso. Capitán de Comando Jack: Gracias señor. Capitán Taylor: De nada Jack, solo una pregunta, ¿Por qué Centaury IV no gira?, es decir, ¿por qué no rota? Capitán de Comando Jack: No hay una explicación científica todavía, dicen que no gira por la influencia gravitacional de sus 4 satélites, pero esa teoría no es oficial y sobretodo, nada científico. Capitán Taylor: Entiendo, y ¿No sabes por qué no hay placas tectónicas? Capitán de Comando Jack: No se, dicen que tal vez, este planeta tan raro no sea..."Natural"... si no "artificial" pues no tiene las características normales de un planeta. Capitán Taylor: Eso es verdad, este planeta es muy misterioso, tal vez fue hecho por los Forerunners. Capitán de comando Jack: No se señor, pero este planeta no me da ninguna confianza. Un soldado que estaba en un monitor de comunicaciones interrumpo la conversación de Taylor y de Jack. Soldado Mike: Señor, nos aproximamos a la Anchor 11, prepararemos los protocolos de anclaje. Capitán Taylor: Entiendo, que se inicien los protocolos de Anclaje 2.31 y 2.32, tenemos que anclarnos con cuidado. Soldado Mike: La Anchor 11 solicita que dejemos a todos los ODST en la Anchor 11. Capitán Taylor: Diles que aceptamos. Soldado Mike: El capitán de la Anchor solicita hablar con usted ahora. Capitán Taylor: Entendido. El Capitán se aproximó al monitor y vio al capitán en la Anchor. Capitán James: Almirante Taylor, es un placer conocerle. Almirante Taylor: El mío también, Capitán James. Almirante James: Bueno vayamos al grano, solicitamos que usted y todos sus soldados ODST pasen a la Anchor, hablaremos de algo sumamente importante. Capitán Taylor: ¿Que es tan importante? Almirante James: Esa es información ultra confidencial, que no se la puedo decir con mensajes, ni vídeo conferencias, debe de ser en persona. Capitán Taylor: Comprendo, pasare junto con todos los soldados ODST a la Anchor. Almirante James: Me alegra escuchar su aceptación, la información de la que hablaremos podría ser un factor importante en esta guerra. Capitán Taylor: ¿En esta guerra?, aquí no está el Covenant. Almirante James: ...SI Taylor, aquí si hay una guerra, una guerra desigual para nosotros, pero afortunadamente tenemos el regalo de los Forerunners. Capitán Taylor: ¿Cuál regalo?, siento que no nos están contando todo, si es así exijo que nos cuente todo cuando hablemos, no podemos andarnos con secretos en la situación en la que nos encontramos, ¡Me escucho! (Con sarcasmo) Almirante James: Valla, no recuerdo cuando un Capitán de una nave le puede hablar así al Almirante de Flota de Armada de la UNSC en Centaury IV, ¡Me escucho!, maneje su tono capitán. El Capitán Taylor se asombra y se espanta de ver y haberle hablado de esa manera al mismísimo Almirante de Flota de las Fuerzas Armadas de la UNSC en Centaury IV. Capitán Taylor: Lo... siento señor, no fue mi intención, no sabía acerca de su rango. Almirante James: No te preocupes hijo, solo procura tu tono, sé que es normal enojarse cuando te ocultan cosas, pero le contare lo que ocurre, aquí... en persona Capitán Taylor: Entendido, Capitán. Almirante James: Bien, nos vemos en la Anchor 11, cortó y fuera. Finaliza la vídeo conferencia y el Capitan Taylor utiliza un microfono. Capitán Taylor: Bien chicos, tenemos que anclarnos con la Anchor, inicien los Protocolos de Anclaje y despierten a todos los ODST del crio. IA de la Nave Malk: Bien les diré que despierten a los ODST. (Por el micrófono de la nave) Malk: De acuerdo muchachos, despierten a los ODST del sueño criogénico, tienen algo importante que hacer. El encargado de la cámara de sueño criogénico abrió las capsulas de sueño criogénico de los ODST. Encargado: Soldados, tienen una misión por delante, pasen a la cámara de pruebas, evaluaremos sus estados de salud, despierten, ya han pasado 5 años con 6 meses desde que salimos de Flower, despierten. Un soldado ODST no se levantaba, tenía un sueño, se hallaba en una ciudad en llamas, desolada por una gran guerra, una voz misteriosa le hablo mientras el ODST veía cambiar sus alrededores, primero estaba en aquella ciudad, después paso a un bosque en llamas, después a una nave en el espacio, miraba toda una flota de la UNSC en pedazos, después volteo al planeta, era Centaury IV, pues tenía sus cuatro satélites con sus características, excepto Follower, su color azul había cambiado a rojo. Voz misteriosa: Este es el destino de la esperanza de ustedes, Centaury IV. Una amenaza oscura se levantara de lo más profundo de su esperanza, y acabara con ustedes, dejaran su último aliento cuando la luna azul se tiña de rojo, y empiece a caer fuego del cielo. El destino de tu raza se ha marcado, pero tu... tu podrás reescribir el destino, tu tienes el poder de cambiar el futuro, dile a tu especie que mire abajo de sus pies en la oscuridad, antes de que el suelo se levante, recuerda tu tienes la habilidad de cambiar el destino... Finalmente mientras el ODST volteo a ver a Follower, la voz dio su última frase, “recuerda tu tienes la habilidad de cambiar el destino...", la voz se desvaneció y los alrededores del soldado se desvanecieron, pero escucho otra misteriosa voz. Otra voz misteriosa: ¡Rohan! ¡Rohan!, ¡despierta!, he por aquí, ¡Rohan no despierta! El soldado es Rohan, un legendario soldado entre las filas de la UNSC, abre los ojos y se encuentra con Deivid, gritando en frente de él, este se voltea y se da cuenta de que Rohan está despertando. Deivid: Vaya mierda, que bueno que estas vivo, nos habías espantado a todos. Rohan: ... Deivid: Bueno, sigues siendo Rohan. Los demás miembros del Escuadrón llegan a ver a Rohan. Barrick: ¿Estas bien amigo? Rohan: ... Samanta: ¿Que tienes? Rohan: ... Emm... tuve un sueño extraño, estaba en una ciudad llena de llamas, una voz me hablo y me dijo que una amenaza se ocultaba en lo más profundo de nuestra esperanza, de repente mis alrededores cambiaron, primero estaba en aquella ciudad, después en un bosque en llamas y finalmente en una base extraña en el espacio viendo por la ventana una flota de la UNSC desecha, después mire a otro lado y observe a un planeta y era Centaury IV, junto a este se encontraba Follower pero estaba pintado de rojo, la voz me dijo que ese era el destino de la humanidad y que yo puedo cambiar ese destino. (Mira a los demás y ríe) Deivid: Jajajaja, eso fue un sueño muy loco. Frederik: Eso fue muy Prophetico. Soldado: ODST´s rápido tienen pasar a la cámara de pruebas a evaluarlos. Rohan: Vamos haya. Rohan se levanta y salta de su capsula de sueño criogénico y junto con su escuadrón pasan a la cámara de pruebas donde esperan a que la fila avance. Deivid: Mierda, han pasado 5 años desde la batalla de Flower, aun recuerdo los gritos de toda esa gente. Frederik: Lo bueno es que se logró salvar ese planeta tan poderoso, pensar que ha sufrido dos grandes invasiones del Covenant. Samanta: Eso es porque el planeta está muy bien defendido, ya que cuenta con muchísimas plataformas de defensa orbital, tienen a los SPARTAN-G que sobrevivieron de Gaia y los SPARTANS-G2, además tienen a muchísimas fuerzas de la UNSC ahí, es de esperarse que sean difíciles de derrotar. El Sargento Spenser aparece en la escena, con su armadura ODST V. Lambda, la nueva armadura ODST del momento, es una intermedia entre la ODST V. Génesis y la normal. (Camina viendo a todos, con su casco ODST en la mano, camina y se pone junto a su Escuadrón) Sargento Spenser: Buenas chicos, como verán equipo tengo una armadura ODST diferente, mi armadura es la Lambda y ustedes tienen una normal, yo como soy el Sargento me la han dado ayer, a mi me despertaron antes que ustedes, esta Armadura ODST. Lambda fue inventada aquí en Centaury IV y hay pocos ejemplares de esta armadura. Deivid: Mierda, nunca me entere de que hubiera más armaduras ODST. Samanta: ¿Y que tiene de especial esa armadura? Sargento Spenser: Bueno, primero, es como una normal, casi el mismo diseño pero se diferencia por que el material de blindaje es Carbino, un metal muy especial pues es muy fuerte, se dice que es igual o más fuerte que los nanotubos de carbono, este material fue descubierto en la tierra hace siglos, pero es muy especial por que también se encuentra aquí en Centaury IV, la armadura también cuenta con un HUD más avanzado, tiene un Modo de Camuflaje. Deivid: Parece como si fuera una armadura de SPARTAN con esas funciones. Samanta: Es como si fuera una armadura SPARTAN pero más "económica". Sargento Spencer: No, te equivocas, es mejor que una SPARTAN-II, esta armadura realmente es muy buena, el camuflaje es permanente y es casi imperceptible, también el blindaje es muy alto y no pesa casi nada. Frederik: Me gustaría tener una armadura como esa y dejar esta pocilga de armadura. Barrick: Y... ¿cuál será nuestra misión aquí, en Centaury IV?. Sargento Spencer: Bueno pues, el Capitán Taylor me informo que la Carmine se anclara con la estación espacial Anchor 11 y que el Capitán de dicha estación solicito hablar en persona con Capitán Taylor, además todos los ODST abordemos la Anchor para discutir algo muy importante. Deivid: Pero para que ir a esa nave, no sería mejor que le dijera al Capitan Taylor por una videoconferencia lo que tiene que decirle. Sargento Spencer: Eso mismo pienso, pero el Capitán de la Anchor dice que es algo demasiado importante como para hablarse por videoconferencia. La fila para pasar a las pruebas había disminuido y era el turno de Barrick para pasar a las pruebas Marine: Bien ODST, mire los paneles intermitentes para fijarlos como objetivo, cuando los fije cambiaran de color. Barrick miró los 5 paneles verdes y cambiaron a rojo Marine: Vale parece que su coordinación visual esta en perfecto estado, ahora pase al diagnóstico de salud, venga sígueme. Barrick le siguió y llego a la zona de pruebas de salud Marine: Bien ODST, lo escanearemos con el Escaner INT-Optican El escaneo muestra que Barrick está en perfecto estado de salud Marine: De acuerdo Barrick, las pruebas han finalizado, puede retirarse. Después de que Barrick paso a las pruebas le siguieron los demás hasta que las terminaron y todos fueron a la cafetería a comer y esperar a que la Carmine se ancle con la Anchor 11, Rohan y su escuadrón estaban comiendo en su mesa > Cafetería < (Con la boca rechoncha de comida) Frederik: Hmm, esta rica esta comida. (Devorando la comida) Deivid: Lo sé amigo, comer algo despues de casi 6 años. Es normal que te sepa muy rica. (Comiendo elegantemente) Samanta: Ustedes se emocionan con la comida, chicos. (Comiendo normalmente) Sargento Spencer: Jajajaja, Samanta, déjalos disfrutar su comida, que está muy sabrosa. Rohan, mientras tanto, esta distraído observando fijamente su comida y jugando con ella piensa, piensa en aquel extraño sueño que tuvo anteriormente (Riendo) Barrick: Jajajaja, ¿recuerdan lo duro que le dimos a eso Zealots en la Operación Death Shadow, en Flower? (Despreocupadamente) Rohan: Si, esos Zealtos nunca supieron que fue lo que los mato. Sargento Spencer: Esa misión estuvo muy fácil para nosotros. Barrick: Oigan... ¿qué pasa con Centaury IV? He escuchado que es muy extraño. Sargento Spencer: Bueno, he oído por ahí que tiene 4 satélites naturales y los más increíble es que no rota sobre su propio eje, así que un lado de Centaury siempre es de día y en otro siempre es de noche, nuestra nave y la Anchor 11 actualmente estan orbitando encima de esa parte Oscura. Rohan se exalta al escuchar las palabras del Sargento Spencer acerca del hemisferio oscuro. (Exaltado) Rohan: Espera ¿qué has dicho acerca de un lado oscuro? Sargento Spencer: Dije que tiene un hemisferio oscuro al que nunca le da la luz. Rohan piensa, recuerda aquella frase de aquella voz misteriosa "dile a tu especie que mire abajo de sus pies en el la oscuridad" y comienza a entender un poco lo que le dijo esa extraña voz. (Exaltado) Rohan: Y ¿Han investigado ese hemisferio oscuro? Samanta: ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese hemisferio? Sargento Spencer: Hmmmm, bueno según mis fuentes, el hemisferio oscuro solo ha sido explorado 2 veces, la primera por una expedición basica de 5 soldados y se perdió contacto con ellos y después toda una compañía lo exploro e instalaron dos bases, una llamada Base Inoscu y otra llamada Base Blue Moon. (Exaltado) Rohan: Y ¿qué paso con el primer grupo de cinco soldados? Sargento Spencer: Bueno, según me han contado ese escuadrón llevaba dos días de expedición cuando se perdió contacto con ellos y fueron buscados por la segunda expedición pero nunca fueron hallados. Rohan volvió a pensar, dedujo que toda esa destrucción estaba relacionada con la oscuridad, y que esta se refería al hemisferio oscuro y que la frase "dile a tu especie que mire abajo de sus pies en el la oscuridad" se refiera a la existencia de algo debajo de la tierra en ese hemisferio oscuro, como una civilización o alguna amenaza que surgiría cuando fuera la luna roja y destruiría todo a su paso. Barrick: Rohan, no crees que deberías comer algo. Rohan: Supongo que tienes razón. Todos estaban comiendo cuando se escucha un golpe del Anclaje y en el micrófono de la cafetería sonó. (Por el micrófono) Capitán Taylor: Chicos ODST, por favor preséntense en la compuerta de anclaje Inferior No. 2 de la Carmine, tenemos que abordar la Anchor 11, recuerden, solo los ODST preséntense en la compuerta de anclaje inferior No. 2. Los civiles tienen que ser llevados a la compuerta de anclaje superior No. 1. Rohan: Mierda, justo cuando comenzaba a comer. Deivid: No te preocupes, alcanzaste a comer algo, un poco más de un... octavo. Deivid se levanto y dio una cuantas palmadas en el hombro de Rohan antes de irse. Sargento Spenser: Bueno chicos, vamos a la compuerta de anclaje inferior No. 2. Rohan y su escuadrón partieron junto con todos los ODST que estaban en la cafetería hacia la compuerta de anclaje Inferior No. 2, dicho lugar se encontraba a un 1 km de ellos, pasaban por los pasillos de la Carmine cuando un ODST le dijo a Rohan. ODST: Jajaja, ¿tú eres el legendario ODST que ha luchado en muchísimas batallas? Rohan: Si soy Rohan Franjait. ODST: Soy Reiken. Reiken: ¿No me recuerdas?. Rohan: ¿Reiken?... eres tu, tu luchaste en Gaia conmigo en la ciudad de Nueva Armonia Reiken: Si, recuerdas como luchamos juntos ese día. Rohan: Si, recuerdo que en esos tiempos eras un Marine pero ahora ya eres un ODST. Reiken: Conseguí ser ODST en Flower, cuando escapamos de Gaia en la Winter, después llegamos a la estación Interestelar Forhald y fuimos a Flower, ahí fue donde me convertí en ODST. Rohan: Oye, porque me consideran..."Legendario". Reiken: ...Bueno, pues has sido legendario por que has salvado miles de vidas en todos los planetas en los que has estado, como Jericho, Gaia, Flarik, Flower, ¿eso responde tu pregunta? Rohan al escuchar "Has salvado miles de vidas" lo hizo ver el piso, y sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, pues lo hizo recordar su incompetencia al querer salvar a sus padres y amigos cuando fue la invasión Covenant en Andalia, en Jericho VII. Reiken noto en Rohan su extraño cambio repentino de humor en su cara. Reiken: ¿Qué ocurre? Rohan suprime su estado de ánimo hasta quedar despreocupado. Rohan: Nada, solo recuerdos. Reiken: Hmm. Y siempre me he preguntado, ¿Cuántos años tienes? (Sonrie) Rohan: Eso es confidencial. Reiken: ...Hmmm, seguro. De la nada llega el Sargento Spencer y toma a Rohan del brazo interrumpiendo su conversación con Reiken. Sargento Spencer: Rohan, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en Flower? Rohan: ¿Qué?. Sargento Spencer: Acerca de que si yo moría tu quedarías como el líder al mando del Escuadrón. Rohan: Si, no lo olvidaría. Reiken se acerco a Rohan y lo toco del hombro. Reiken: Bueno Rohan, nos vemos despues. Rohan: Hasta luego. Reiken se va. Sargento Spencer: Bueno eso sigue en pie, así que si algún día caigo en batalla o me dan por MIA, ya he pactado con la UNSC para que tu seas el que quede al mando del Escuadrón. Aparece Deivid en la escena y les grita. Deivid: He amigos, ya casi llegamos a la compuerta, de hecho ya llegamos. Sargento Spencer: Cierto, no sé pero recorrimos 1 km muy rápido. Todos los ODST se reunieron en la compuerta de anclaje inferior No.2 y el Capitán Taylor estaba en frente de todos. Capitán Taylor: Bueno soldados, abordaremos la Anchor 11 y esperaran en la zona de lanzamiento ODST mientras yo hablo con el Capitán de la Anchor. La compuerta se abre mostrando el interior de la Anchor donde observaban a muchos marines y entre ellos algunos ODST, los ODST de la Carmine recibieron instrucciones y los llevaron hasta la enorme sala de lanzamiento ODST que tenía la Anchor, mientras tanto el Capitán fue llevado con el Capitán General de la UNSC de Centaury IV, el Capitán Taylor finalmente entra con el Capitán General James y comienzan su conversación. Capitán Taylor: Mucho gusto Señor. Capitán James: Igualmente hijo, por fin le veo en persona, vamos al gramo, preste mucha atención que esto es demasiado importante. Capitán James: En el 2559 la Lone Traveler llego a Centaury IV, le colonizo y en el 2562 partió en busca de más planetas que colonizar, en Junio del 2560 una expedición de 50 hombres fueron a explorar el extraño hemisferio oscuro de Centaury IV y en dos días se perdió contacto con ellos, posteriormente en Junio del mismo año toda una compañía de la UNSC exploro una pequeña parte de el Hemisferio Oscuro y construyeron dos bases ahí, la Base Blue Moon y la Inoscu, actualmente estas siguen ahí pero últimamente se han recibido reportes de científicos desaparecidos de la Inoscu, con la desaparición de la expedición de Junio y las desapariciones nos hizo tener la teoría de la existencia de algún ser o seres ocultos en el hemisferio oscuro y por ello hemos enfocado el hemisferio con el Satélite Vigía que está siempre vigilando el hemisferio y hemos obtenido imágenes en infrarrojo de seres que salen de la tierra y que al parecer son inteligentes, son de aspecto humanoide, poseen tecnología. Hemos mantenido esto en secreto para no alarmar a la población, no se le ha informado a los civiles y en secreto nos estamos preparando creando tecnología militar para una posible guerra contra estos seres, y hoy tenemos una Operación asignada para todos los ODST, llamada Operación Incursión. Capitán Taylor: Espere, ¿me esta diciendo que hay una civilización avanzada en el hemisferio oscuro y que habrá una posible guerra?. Capitán James: Si, si estos seres son avanzados y hostiles, la habrá. Capitán Taylor: Señor, ¿En qué consiste la Operación Incursión? Capitán James: Hemos detectado a través del Satélite Vigía una base gigantesca alienígena en el Sector Centaury IV QU1 y la base ha sido designada como "N1". La Operación Incursión consiste en que desde el Hemisferio Iluminado desplegaremos muchas tropas terrestres y aéreas que atacaran la base N1, los ODST de la Carmine y la Anchor saltaran directamente al hemisferio oscuro a asegurar la Inoscu y la Base Blue Moon mientras las otras tropas atacan la base N1, por eso sus ODST están aquí debido a que la sala de lanzamiento es gigantesca y cuenta con muchísimas capsulas, más que la de la UNSC Carmine Capitán Taylor: Bueno, ¿entonces se desplegaran tropas en el hemisferio Iluminado y avanzaran hasta llegar a la base alienígena y los ODST descenderán en el oscuro a proteger las bases? Capitán James: Así es, en 20 minutos serán desplegados las tropas en la zona meridional de Centaury IV y partirán hasta la base N1, donde comenzaran con un gran ataque, y los ODST descenderán a proteger las bases Inoscu y la Base Blue Moon, he terminado de informarle la misión, ahora vaya a decirles a los ODST su misión, ya que pronto saltaran a Centaury IV. Capitán Taylor: Entiendo señor. El Capitán James suspira y llama al Capitán Taylor. Capitán James: Espere un momento, no les diga a los ODST sobre los alienígenas, solo dígales que tienen que asegurar la Inoscu y la Base Blue Moon. Capitán Taylor: ...Lo haré. (Se retira con una cara de molestia, ya que detesta ocultarle cosas a sus hombres y mas estando en una epoca critica como en la que estan) Un ODST aparece y guía al Capitán Taylor a la sala de lanzamiento ODST, todos los ODST al verlo lo saludan con el saludo militar y se ponen firmes a escuchar las palabras del Capitán. Capitán Taylor: Soldados, tengo algo que decirles, tienen una misión llamada Operación INCURSIÓN. Primero dividanse en dos batallones, los escuadrones Lima-67, Escuadrón Light, Fire, Kilo, Lambda, Ghost, Zulu, Alpha, Charli y Bravo formaron el batallón 1 y los escuadrones Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, Golf, Hotel, Kira, Romeo y Sierra formaran el batallón 2, dentro de unos minutos tienen que descender sobre el hemisferio oscuro. El batallon 1 saltara a asegurar la Inoscu y el batallon 2, la Base Blue Moon... miren soldados presten atención al mapa, este es el mapa de la zona donde se llevara acabo la Operación "INCURSIÓN", ahí pueden observar la ubicación de las dos bases y indicaciones como cual es el hemisferio oscuro, iluminado y la zona meridional de Centaury IV. center|400px Capitán Taylor: Ahora miren el mapa táctico donde indican en donde descenderán, el punto verde designado como "Descenso 1 es donde descenderá el batallón 1 y aseguraran la Inoscu y el segundo punto verde junto a la Blue Moon es donde descenderá el batallón 2, como se habrán dado cuenta en la zona semi congelada hace mucho frío así que usaran las armaduras ODST .Lav 1 que se pondrán en el arsenal que esta detrás de ustedes y los del batallón 1, no la usaran porque en su zona no hace mucho frío así que estarán con su armadura normal que llevan puesta. center|400px Capitán Taylor: Bueno, una vez caigan entren en las bases ya que los científicos de la base les abrirán las puertas una vez que caigan, y aseguren la base, bueno soldados, muévanse, cojan sus armas y el batallón 2 usen la armadura ODST .Lav 1, !Ya soldados, muévanse! Los ODST rápido se juntaron por batallones, uno y dos, el segundo rápido fue a a cambiarse de armadura mientras el 1 tomaba armas, finalmente todos los del batallón 1 estaban listos y entraron en sus capsulas, rápidamente se fijo la dirección de la capsula hacia el punto designado para descender. La vista se coloca en la visión de Rohan, el cual entra en su capsula. Fija sus cinturones y pone el sistema en línea, cierra los ojos, respira profundo, levanta su mano frente a él, la cierra formando un puño, el Capitán Taylor dice por el Comunicador de la capsula, "ODST`s, que la suerte los acompañe, su posible muerte será recompensada con la paz y el recuerdo de todos nosotros, ustedes son inmortales, espero que salgan hoy de una pieza" Rohan cierra los ojos, la cuenta regresiva para descender resonó en la capsula, "5,4,3,2,1, LANZAMIENTO", de pronto la capsula fue lanzada, Rohanmiro el paisaje de fuera de la ventana de su capsula y vio el espacio profundo, él miro las estrellas; las cuales tenían muchos colores hermosos ante cualquier ojo humano, él tuvo un momento de paz previo antes de descender, finalmente entra en la atmósfera; desvelando el sombrío hemisferio oscuro que lleno de terror a Rohan; rápidamente Rohan empezó a ver detenidamente la profunda oscuridad del lugar y le recordó a aquellas palabras que escucho en esa visión, "la oscuridad" lo que dedujo se hizo más profundo cuando vio tal espantosa oscuridad de ese hemisferio, Rohan cerró los ojos, respiro, su ritmo cardíaco aumento como nunca antes; desde que vivió la batalla de Gaia Rohan nunca había demostrado emoción alguna pero incluso esa oscuridad lleno de terror al ODST, Rohan recibe una transmisión del Sargento Spencer Sargento Spencer: Rohan, entraremos rápidamente a la base Inoscu, no nos quedaremos en la oscuridad así que no te preocupes. Rohan: Entiendo Sargento. Sargento Spencer: Rohan, restan 991 m para tocar tierra, mierda, ¡UF!, ya no soporto el....des..censo... no me acostumbro... parece... que con los 5 años en crio... me desacostumbre... al descen... so...(el Sargento estaba a punto de vomitar)... El Sargento Spencer corta la transmisión. Rohan: Mierda. Rohan mira el paisaje sombrío por unos segundos y recuerda la batalla de Jericho VII, recuerda una escena de su vida en Jericho VII. <> Rohan se encontraba observando a Palus cuando estaba a punto de morir después de que un misil de un cañón de combustible impactara cerca de el. (Tosiendo) Palus: Voy a morir. (Desesperada) Christa: ¡Mierda, hagan algo, no podemos dejarlo morir! Todos los demás cerraron los ojos mientras se lamentaban por que sabían que no podían hacer nada. (Débilmente) Palus: Supongo que este es el fin, los... quiero mucho... muchachos... cuídense ... díganle a mi madre... a mis hermanos... que los am... Todos comienzan a llorar, menos Rohan; él sostenía una mirada sin expresión alguna. (Llorando) Christa: ¿Eres humano?, ¿tienes sentimientos? (Despreocupadamente) Rohan: Los he dejado atrás. Dan se levanta y golpea a Rohan en la cara, después de recibir el golpe Rohan escupe sangre. Rohan: ¿Eso es todo? Rohan se voltea y continua su paso hacia la estación Whost, de repente los recuerdos se desvanecen y Rohan vuelve al presente. '<> El ODST regresa a la realidad y observa que estaba a punto de tocar tierra, Rohan cierra los ojos. La capsula golpea la superficie. Fin de Capitulo Written by Bigotirigillo Siguiente: Capitulo 2 Oscuridad ' Enlaces '> Personajes < Escuadrón Lima-67 *Rohan Franjait *Deivid Reigard *Spencer Rowling *Samanta Miles *Frederik Blake *Barrick Scott Escuadrón Light *Reiken Evanson Personal de Alto Mando *Capitan de Armada Taylor Johnson - Oficial al mando de la UNSC Carmine *Almirante de Flota James Griffin - Oficial al mando de la flota de la UNSC en Centaury IV > Lugares < *Centaury IV *Gaia (Solo mencionado) *Reach (Solo mencionado) *Anchor 11 *Base Inoscu *Base Blue Moon > Naves < *UNSC Carmine Galería Bigo.jpg|El centro de logistica. Dawn under heaven odst by wkc7783-d5g7bb4.jpg|La armadura de Rohan.